


Mine

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Onesided Incest, Rivalry, Twin AU, also they dont know arthur is dating alfred, thse babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: Oliver and Allen hates each others guts, and are chasing for the same thing; the love and affection of one Arthur Kirkland. Whom is Oliver's twin brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is set in olivers pov, but at the end its third person pov so yeah,

I love Arthur so much. Everytime he looks my way, I can feel my stomach filling with butterflies. Everytime he laughs, it sounds like angels singing. Everytime he smiles, it seems like time slows down to a halt. I love him so, so much. So much, it hurts me.

 

Because Arthur’s my twin brother.

 

I know it’s a bit taboo, and considering he’s my twin, it might look like I’m loving myself. But that’s not it, because we’re so different! Arthur is strong, independent, resourceful and serious. He likes taking control and stays on a tight schedule, even when we were kids! He’s too stubborn, while I’m kind of a pushover.

 

Even if the whole world was against us, Arhur will always stay by my side. If only the world wasn’t so judging and full of labels, I’d marry him right now.

 

But I can’t, because there’s a small problem in my way right now that’s named:

 

Allen James.

 

===================

 

“‘Sup, Artie?” Allen says, leaning on my desk as he looks at my twin. “Did ya get my text?” I sneered at him as he leant closer to Arthur, my hand twitching to the stick I had brought for my friend. Arthur didn’t seem to take notice of the git, and he thankfully avoided eye contact with him.  **_Ugh_ ** , Allen’s eyes were poison to dear Arthur.

 

“Yes, I did, James.” He said monotoneously, showing his cellphone for a brief second, eyes never leaving his book. “But, unfortunately I can’t come with.” Arthur glanced his way briefly, narrowly missing the flash of surprise and hurt on Allen’s face. I cheered; in my mind, of course.

 

“We have to babysit Peter and his friends tonight, so sorry, Allie!” I continued, the false sadness in my tone masking the contempt and apathetic meaning behind it. Fortunately; Arthur didnt notice, but I smiled sweetly at Allen’s direct scowl towards me.  _ Heh, poor Jamesy _ , I thought with arrogant pride.

 

“Actually…” Me and Allen’s heads whipped around to look at my twin, who tilted his head to the side in thought. I suddenly have a bad feeling about this. “Maybe Oliver can come with you guys, since I am unavailable.” Arthur said nonchalantly, and my eyes grew wide as my stomach dropped. Arthur fixed me with a look. “Besides, mum suggested that you should get to know my friends.” He shrugged.

 

I have to hang out with  _ him _ !? Allen  _ Fucking _ James??? And on top of that,  **mum** said so???

 

Apparently, I must have said the first part aloud because my twin turned to me in exasperation. “Not like we have a choice in the matter… Besides,” He said, my chest warming as he pat my head. “I think you’ll get along with them. Or at least Feliciano at first.” He smiled at me, and I think I blushed because at the corner of my eye, I can see Allen glaring at me.

 

Arthur’s phone suddenly rang, signalling a call. He checked the ID then promptly excused himself from the table, leaving me with the Jerk.

 

Allen glared at me some more while I smiled smugly, sticking out my tongue at him. He leaned towards me, planting his palms on the table and looked at me straight in the eye. I calmly met his stare head-on.

 

“You got a lot of nerve; thinking you can steal Artie from me, Jamesy~” I commented, a sickly sweet smile on my face. I rolled my eyes at him, falsely polite smile still on. “But I applaud your efforts, so thank you for trying.”

 

Allen scowled at me and leaned back to slouch on his chair. “You’re so arrogant.” He observed. I sighed dramatically. “You seriously dont know the difference of disgusting and okay.”

 

I smirked at him. “That’s true love for you, Jamesy~” I leaned towards him on my elbows, a scowl replacing my smirk. “But I will eliminate everything for his affections, even if I have to kill you!” I whispered in a sweet voice, a grin blooming as I can hear his subtle gulp.

 

But instead of backing off like the others who came too close for comfort to my twin, he just leant back some more and smirked challenging instead. “Not if I get his affections first, tho.” Allen had said, smirk still there.

 

“Is that a challenge, you  _ dumb American _ ?” I sneered, narrowing my eyes at him.

 

“Oh yes it is,  _ dopey bimbo _ .” Allen replied lazily, a dangerous tone in his voice. “Two can play at that game.”

 

I scowled at him, leaning back. “Only if you weren’t so  _ deadbeat _ all the time.” I relished at the annoyed look on his face. “I bet you rely solely on that cousin of yours! What a shame that the mighty Allen James had to feed off of  _ others _ !” I cackled, aware of his growing rage at me. But I couldn’t careless, honestly. This was gonna be a bloodbath.

 

\-------

  
Sometime during Oliver’s and Allen’s conversation; Arthur was blushing at the call he had recieved, a shy smile painting his lips as he continued to talk to Alfred, his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me rn okay, but engcest is the only incest i will ever need in my life.


End file.
